


Beginnings

by novembermond



Series: Poison Prince [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Chains, Collars, Intersex Loki, Jotun!Loki, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnant Loki, this is not how you propose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki fondly remembered a time when he was wrapped so tightly in chains he could barely move. These days he moved with difficulty as well, but for other reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my hard drive for way too long. I apologize.

The chains chimed softly, almost as if he wore little bells, announcing his entrance. Loki smirked as he walked through the halls of Asgard, his naked feet padding softly across the cold stones. The chain connecting his ankles was dragging behind. It was long enough to barely restrict his gait, more decoration and humiliation than anything else. The chain connecting his wrists together was almost as long. Loki fondly remembered a time when he was wrapped so tightly in chains he could barely move. These days he moved with difficulty as well, but for other reasons. No, the chains and the collar, spelling out “Whoever holds the hammer” for everyone to see, were mostly ceremonial. Thor had allowed him to take them off a long time ago, but Loki preferred to wear them outside their room.

“Your people fear me. I wear the chains for my own safety.” Thor hadn’t looked convinced. 

Well, maybe Loki liked the feeling of being wrapped up in chains that clearly pointed out the Prince of Asgard as his owner, just a little bit. Not that he needed the chains anymore to prove Thor’s ownership. Loki folded his hands over his bulging belly. He was growing bigger and bigger by the day. 

The discussion stopped as soon as Loki entered the council’s room. “Oh don’t mind me!” He purred as he approached Thor. “Just go on as if I were not here.” He stole a quick kiss from Thor, who frowned at him. 

“You know you’re not supposed to be in here.” 

“Oh really?” Loki let a hint of ice creep into his voice. “Funny, you’d think the war against Jotunheim would concern me, too.”

“Loki…”

“But this is not why I am here today.” Loki reached for one of Thor’s big hands and pulled it onto his belly. The child had started to kick. Thor’s eyes grew round. Loki could almost smell the joy oozing from him. 

Loki threw a fleeting glance at the map conjured onto the table. “Oh, and stop concentrating on Utgard. I bet my brothers are hiding in the mountains, trying to lure you into a trap.” With that, he turned on his heel and chimed out of the room again. He saw all that he needed to and he made Thor interested enough. He lowered his head to hide his grin behind long black hair. The thought of Thor coming to his bed made his cunt sopping wet. 

It did not take long until Thor came to him. Loki was on the window seat, pretending to read. 

“Still wearing the chains?” 

Loki crossed his legs, making the chain rattle. “Am I not your slave?” he asked. 

Instead of an answer, Thor went over to him. He settled down on the rug beneath the seat. Loki’s breath caught in his throat. To have Thor kneeling at his feet…  
Thor reached for his feet, rubbing and kneading the arches. “You should not go bare feet on the stone floors. You’ll catch a cold.”

Loki could not help but laugh. “Oh such concern for your Frost Giant slave!” He tapped Thor’s forehead with his toes. “We don’t get colds, we only get… heats…” He trailed off as Thor caught the foot again and suckled on Loki’s toes. “Ah, stop that! You don’t know where that’s been!”

Thor chuckled. “I can smell you have finished your bath only moments ago. You got yourself all ready for me like a good wife?”

“I am not your wife,” Loki protested, but was drowned out by his own moans as Thor’s fingers slid upwards underneath Loki’s robe, caressing his inner thighs and then finding their goal. Two fingers slipped in with ease. After all their time together, Thor knew exactly where to touch to melt Loki into a puddle of want and need. 

“Well, that can be remedied.”

“Wait, what?” Thor had pushed his robes up to gain better access and started to lick the tip of Loki’s cock. Loki blinked. “Are you…?” he moaned. “Please tell me you are not proposing while having your fingers inside my cunt.”

Thor pulled them out. He threw Loki an expectant look. Loki narrowed his eyes. Clearly he was not going to get any sex until this issue was resolved. Damn Thor and his timing. 

“Does this mayhap have to do with your father and the fact that he called me a mare and that in his opinion this child was just good enough to be raised in the stables?”

A murderous frown decorated Thor’s face. Loki could feel rain clouds gathering outside. 

“Our child is going to be a prince and my heir! I will make sure of that.” 

Loki blinked again. “Why, that is very noble of you, my Lord. Putting the child of your Jotun whore on the throne?”

Thor grabbed his wrist. “You are not a whore!”

“No, as I take it Aesir whores are still free women.” Loki slipped his hand free and tugged lightly at the collar around his neck.

Thor jumped to his feet, looming over Loki. His expression was wild. Loki started to worry that he might have pushed too far. Stupid, to ruin his plans because he always had to be contrary. Thor reached for his throat and Loki flinched. But Thor didn’t even touch his skin. He tugged at the collar and suddenly Loki could breathe again. His world tilted as all his senses returned to him and he could finally tap into his own magic again. 

When Loki came to himself he was sunken in his chair. Thor stared at him with worry written plainly on his face. Loki felt light-headed and giddy. “Stop giving me that dumb stare. Fuck me. Fuck me now!”

He didn’t need to ask twice. Thor picked him up and carried him over to the bed. 

While Thor undressed him, Loki was too busy sucking in air and magic to react much. Every touch of Thor was a crackle of storm underneath his skin. Thor laid him down on his side and held him from behind.

“Are you alright?”

“More than alright. Don’t stop.” 

And so Thor continued. 

 

Afterwards, when they laid entwined under the covers, Thor picked the topic up again. “Loki Laufeyson, prince of Jotunheim. Will you wed me?”

“Under one condition.” Loki was still trying to catch his breath, else his face would have been decorated by a broad smirk.

“And that would be?” Thor grinned from one ear to the other, sure that he could give Loki whatever he wanted.

“I want Jotunheim as my wedding gift.”


End file.
